


Colour Theory

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Grog, people were shapes and colours.<br/>Vox Machina was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Theory

**Author's Note:**

> it is 2am, I am tired and can't sleep, and I am very emotional over Grog Strongjaw  
>  ~~my precious goliath~~

To Grog, people were shapes and colours.

Vox Machina was no exception.

 

Pike was a yellow so light it was almost white. Blinding. Healing. Warmth to the point of burning.

She was dangerous but a healer. She was giggly and playful, but she was little and Grog had already seen her die once before. She gave life back to those who had lost it, or brought back their voices for a short little while.

Yellow for when she touched you and you felt better, stronger, _alive_. White for when thunder clouded her eyes and she inflicted pain. Faint streaks of light pink amongst them when she laughed.

Pike was his best buddy. He knew her colour the best.

 

Scanlan was a purple square to Grog.

The purple was because Scanlan wore so much of it. He was a square because he was sturdy.

Scanlan was small, and was aware enough to make jokes about it. He sang for a living and lighting struck from his cock, but Scanlan was the supporter of the group.

He was the one who healed when Pike wasn’t around. He was the one who Grog had seen been taken aside for private talks and both of them leaving looking a bit happier. He was the one who Grog had gone to about Cravenedge.

Squares were trustworthy. Squares were structures. Squares were important.

So Scanlan was a square. Made sense, really.

 

Keyleth was green. Sometimes, quite literally.

She was warm. She was giggly and she couldn’t hold her liquor. Keyleth was playful. Sometimes her green was a bit yellow like a forest in the summer. Sometimes her green was _dark_ like grass in a storm.

But green was green - and Keyleth was Keyleth.

Good, warm, trusting. Also, nature. 

That was important.

 

Vax and Vex were silver and gold.

Vax was the same silver as his daggers. A glint in the darkness before your life flashed before your eyes. The flash before the poison burned your skin or the spell stole your life. Appearing just to cause pain before vanishing into the night.

He was also the same silver as clouds after a storm. The hope after a bad night. A good laugh when the world’s gone to shit. Playful rivalry when nothing but hardship and death lay before them.

A silver lining.

Vex was gold like the coins she horded. Gold like the necklace she would take out and run her fingers over when she thought no one was watching.

Gold was expensive. And it was valuable. Gold got them nice shiny things and nice ale to get drunk off. Sometimes gold could be stolen away from them if they weren’t careful enough.

Vex was a lot like gold.

Silver and gold went together. Important people always wanted them and they kept the group alive and moving. Silver kept a roof over their head. Gold kept them powerful and healthy.

Not quite the same, but pretty damn close.

 

Percy was blue and a star shape.

His eyes were blue. It as one of the first things that Grog noticed about him (he was _really_ good at colours). The blue eyes stuck out because they were dark, and his skin and hair were pale. Percy’s jacket was also blue. It was a _noble_ colour, according to him.

The star was because Percy was spikey.

His words were sharp and cutting when he needed to be, or if he was in a bad mood, or if he wasn’t watching his words. His tools were spikey when he left them lying around them as he worked on his guns or arrows for Vex or some other small thing that would probably explode.

Percy was also a star because stars were bright. On the nights when they used to sleep around campfires out in the open, Grog would look up at the stars. Surrounded by darkness, but so bright and beautiful. They could see by the light of the stars even on dark nights. There was always light amongst the black sky.

 

Tiberius had been red.

A bright, vibrant red. Literally. His skin was red.

He was red when he was angry, his voice growing into a deep growl and turning as primal as Grog’s. He was red when he was flustered and stumbled over his words as he tried to sound as clever as he was. He was red when he cast spells and read thick, heavy books and built them magical items that made them badass.

He was blue when they found him, frozen.

 

Grog didn’t know what colour _or_ shape he was.

Grog was Grog.

Grog was strong, and he hit things. He threw javelins and swung around his great axe and warhammer. He smashed his knuckles together and grew bigger and hit things harder.

Pike had told him that he was morally grey once, but Grog didn’t _feel_ grey. Grey was boring and plain and _safe_ and the colour of the mountains. Everything Grog hated.

But Grog was only red when he was in a rage. He was only yellow when he was laughing along with Pike.

Grog did like orange, though. Not quite rage, not quite protector.

And he'd never met another Goliath that was orange like him. 

 

Sometimes Keyleth would create a thin mist on really sunny days and she would smile at the funny mix of colours she could see in it. Percy had told them what it was, and Grog had understood (even if it took him a little while).

Vox Machina was a rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi <3


End file.
